edward married?
by aglblsm
Summary: what was the reason why edward left bella at the alter? this is not for jacob loves i do apologize
1. Chapter 1

I screamed…then all went black

I screamed…then all went black.

After what seamed like an eternity…..i started to wake up. I also started to hear voices.

_Where did you find her?_

_Right on the treaty line_

_Do you know who would do this to her?_

_Jacob Black_

The voices then became mumbled. I also started to moan because of the pain I was starting to feel. Everyone that was around me went quiet again.

"I'm sorry Bella" someone said "I never would have left if I had known"

stone arms went around me then and I finally fell into a comfortable sleep.

As I started to wake up again, there was a familiar tune. It was a tune that I thought I would never hear again. I started waking up more and the tune got louder and louder. I finlly realized what that familier tune was. It was my lullaby. The very same lullaby that E-Edward wrote for me over a year ago.

That couldn't be it though, right? He did say he would never come back and it would be like he never existed. He didn't love me so it didn't make any sense to me. Why would I be hearing someone humming my lullaby. It just didn't make any sense to me at all.

"bella, I know you can hear me, so open your eyes."

I knew that voice anywhere. It was kinda girly and hyper at the same time.

"alice?" I whispered

"yes, bella, it's me. Can you pleasae open your eyes now?"

"but I like this dream. So if I open them you might not be here. So I will not." I mumbled back to her.

"God, bella! Just open your eyes and you'll see that I am still here"

so I then started to open my eyes and waited for the room to become focused. I also started to sit up so that I could see where I was. After I completed that task, I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands to help the room focus quicker. After that task was completed I removed my hands from my eyes and looked straight into someone's eyes who I thought I would never see again.

"Alice, is it really you?" I had to ask.

I then found myself in a very uncomfortable crushing hug

"OMG!! I missed you soooo much!! You have no idea how much me and the rest of the family missed you" she squeeled

I then hugged her back with the same strength that she had been hugging me with. Then something occurred to me so I had to ask.

"Alice, how come you are not cold to me anymore?"


	2. Chapter 2

She just gave me a knowing smile and replied "why do you think that is Bella

She just gave me a knowing smile and replied "why do you think that is Bella?"

I just stared back at her for a second and my brain finally started working. Everything finally clicked together in my head.

"I am a vampire like your family huh?" I asked quietly.

Alice didn't reply. But she did nod her head with a huge grin from ear to ear on her face.

The next question I asked I really didn't want an answer but I asked it anyway

"Who was the one who turned me?"

"I did Bella." I knew that sweet velvet voice anywhere. But in my head and heart I didn't want to believe it because I know that he never wanted me to be like this and he never really loved me.

"Edward" I whispered.

"Yes, love." Was his reply?

I turned my head away from the pixie, which just happened to be jumping up and down on her spot on the bed. I looked at where I thought the voice was coming from. I looked at the doorway and there HE was leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest.

He had his shirt off so that I could see ever muscle on his perfect chest. I was actually getting lost looking at him making sure that he was real and in the same room that I was in.

I was brought out of my revere by a distinct smell. I recognized the smell as blood but it didn't have the normal rust smell I was accustomed too. I turned my head to where I thought the smell was coming from. Alice had a cup of red liquid in her hands and holding it out like an offering.

"Bella, " she said, "drink this before you talk or move anymore."

I took the cup and started to drink it. Was I started drinking started to feel better and the dryness in the throat started to disappear. I nodded thanks to Alice after I finish the cup full of blood. I then started to hear voices in my head.

_I hope she is all right. I wonder if I should move closer or just stay right here._

I looked at Edward still standing in the doorway and said out loud, "you can move closer if you want to I'm alright and I won't bite."

I got a quick look of surprise but it disappeared before I could say anything. He moved from the door and sat at the far end of the bed, the furthest position he could be yet still sitting on the bed with me.

_I'll leave you two alone to talk. Don't forget Edward she does need to hunt soon._

Alice then got up and left the room. She closed the door quietly behind her. As if that would stop anyone from coming in or hearing our conversation.

I lay back down and closed my eyes still trying to decide if this was all a horribly good dream of if it was actually real.

"hello Bella," he whispered

I opened my eyes in shock . Edward had moved from the end of the bed was sitting right net to me looking at me in my eyes. He is the one person who broke my heart. The one person I ever loved. He was the one and only Edward Cullen.

"go away" I whispered " you're not real. This is just a cruel dream my mind is playing on me." I finished as I closed my eyes and tried to move my hand that HE now held.

"I can't go away" I heard "you're in _my _ room and laying on _my _bed"

I opened my eyes and looked at him. He looked just like he always did. He even had that crooked grin I loved too much on his face.

"fine" I said " then _I'll _ go."

_This is still a dream anyway. Maybe if I hit my head against the wall I'll wake up. _

"Love" he signed "1. you can't go and 2. if you bang your head against the way you'll only make a hole and Esme will get upset."

I gasped at him with an extremely surprised look.

_You can read my thoughts now?!_

_Apparently I can. Can you read mine??_

I stared at him and nodded. I then started to sit up again. I felt the familiar arms on my back to help me.

"thank you" I mumbled with out looking at him in the eyes. I decided to look at his nose instead.

" you're welcome, my angel" he replied.

I started to wonder if I should start to yell at him about why he left me and then came back. Or should I as him where everyone else is and how I got here.

"Bella, would you like to hunt first then see the family or see the family first. Either way you are going hunting and I am going with you." He said

I am not doing either. You left me and now you are pretending all is ok. HA I'm going back to LaPlush.

"umm Bella, before you do that" he said "do you remember what happened before you woke up here?"

I started to think about it. I then stood up and walked as far from Edward as I could without leaving the room.

"I guess you do" he whispered sadly.

"well, what specifically do your want me to remember?" I asked "there is the part where you left, telling me you don't love me anymore. Then there is the part where I fell for Jacob Black who turned out to be a werewolf."

He just gave me a look and before he said anything I said "danger magnet remember" I said pointing to myself " I am not done."

He just nodded for me to continue

"then after that, there is the part where he go mad at me a lot" I said "I'll show you in my mind if you would like"

"if you don't mind" was all that he replied

**flashback**

"Bella, why are you still moping around" Jake screamed "you know and I know that the CULLENS are never coming back to snap out of it"

_Jake then slapped me across the face a few time like he was trying to knock sense into me. I then got punched in the stomach and I sank to the floor. Then everything was quiet for a while._

"_Bella, I am soooo sorry that I did this to you" he said as he crouched next to me trying to touch me without actually touching me. "you know that I do love you" _

_I moved my head a little so that I was looking at him. " I know, I love you too"_

_He brought me home when we both knew Charlie wasn't around to see all of my black and blues._

"_remember Bella, you cannot tell ANYONE about this otherwise it can get worse."_

_He then kissed me and apologized again. I got out of the car and walked into my house._

End flashback

"that was when it was good." I said " it basically got to the point where I pretended to be happy that you weren't around anymore. I also made sure that I never argued with him because I figured I would get hit."

Edward sucked in a breath and clenched his hands into fists. But he never said anything to make sure that I was finished talking.

"three or four days ago it got really bad"

**flashback **

"_Bella, you told someone didn't you" Jake screamed at me_

""_no honest I just want to see Emily and see how her wedding plans are going"_

"_well your not allowed to do that. Charlie and my dad are on an extended fishing trip and you ARE STAYING HERE UNTIL THEY COME BACK."_

End flashback

I then decided to send Edward mental images of the days and nights that I was beaten for absolutely nothing.

After a few seconds I said "I knew he would probably kill me if I stayed. So I waited until I knew he was asleep and snuck out of his house. I never realized that he had Leah and Seth watching over me" I said trembling

Edward got off the bed and walked to me. He then wrapped his arms around me and tried to comfort me while I tried to finish without breaking down further. I had to admit though, I felt safe enough to continue telling my very sad tale. But that would me as long as he didn't let go. If he did I might fall onto the floor curl up into ball and never move for the rest of my eternal life.

"I ran as fast and as hard as I could before word to back to Jake . I knew that if I ran to the treaty line, Alice might see me or something and come back to help me."

"Bella, love, she did see your. That was the smartest thing that you could have done"

"but she came too late, I know she did"

**flashback**

I was just about to reach the treaty line and cross over it when I heard the voice of the person I was trying desperately to get way from

"_BELLA, DO NOT TAKE ONE MORE STEP"_

_I froze where I was. I turned to look at him and saw something that made me want to run but all I could do was sink to the ground._

"_how dare you try to run when I specifically told you not to leave."_

"_im s-"_

"_I don't care"_

_he then turned into his wolf form at scratched me across my arms and back. All the while I was screaming on the top of my lungs for help._

End flashback

I started sobbing and shaking. Edward's arms tightened around my waist and tried to make me move to sit on the bed, but my legs wouldn't move. So Edward just picked me up bridal style and sat me on his lap on his couch like we used to do. I took a deep breath and made myself calm enough to finish

"he then left and came back in human form and then proceeded to beat me up more. And all of a sudden it stopped. What felt like forever he started to apologize and saying that it was my fault. I just laid there not saying anything. He finally left."

"I think I passed our from the pain and blood loss. The next think I knew was that I woke up here"

I lifted my head off of his chest and gave him a weak smile. He gave me his crooked grin but it looked sad and never reached his eyes.

"my love" he whispered " I am so sorry I wasn't there. I am sorry I didn't protect you. If I had known this was going to happen I never would have left you." He then looked down at his feet in remorse.

"excuse me Edward" I said waiting for him to look at me "why are you saying those things. You told me that you didn't want me or love me anymore. Why are you apologizing?

He took a deep breath looking me straight in the eyes and said "I lied."


	3. Chapter 3

"YOUWHAT

**Disclaimer for this story: I am nor will I ever be the owner of twilight and its characters**

"YOUWHAT??" I screamed standing up to look at him

Edward put a finger on my lips and repeated quietly " I L I E D"

"You lied again?" I asked . its not like it's the first time I heard me say that already. I just wish it hurt less; but instead it seemed to hurt more.

"Bella…" he started to say

"NO! I can't believe you lied to me again" I interrupted." "of all the things you have ever done to me. You leave me for one year and expect me to hear your side of the story…NO WAY!!"

"Bella, would you just drop yelling at me of one second." He spoke so quietly that I had to be quiet to listen to him.

Fine he wants me to listen, I will. But don't think bet for one second that I' going to stay here with him when he's done with his excuses

_Bella I understand. If you want to leave that is fine. But it will be AFTER you control your thirst._

"_I don't want you to regret killing any humans alright?" Edward pleaded standing up and hugging me._

"_ok…fine" I huffed. I then realized that there was no way out of it. I am a newborn after all. I took a deep breath, untangling myself from his arms. I folded mine in front of me and said quietly "explain why you lied to me again."_

_Edward took a deep breath. He sat on the couch across the room. _I can't believe the great Edward Cullen looks nervous

_I had a smirk on my lip as I thought that._

"_I am not nervous Bella." He looked t me "I'm just organizing my thoughts"_

_organizing, nervous, either way they mean the same when it comes to you explaining things to me._

Bella, would you please stop thinking things for just one minute so I can explain. Please?

"oh, fine Edward" I mumbled.

He then looked at me to make sure I did what I said I would do. I still thought he acted nervous but I hid my thoughts. He then took another deep breath and let it out very slowly.

"ok, Bells, here is the story" he aid staring at me to make sure I was listening. "but do not say anything until I am don't please"

"ok I won't"

"promise me love."

"oh alright," I said sarcastically "I promise…happy now/"

"immensely" he said while smiling my favorite crooked smile.

It still made my dead heart melt but I would _never_ tell him that. He didn't deserve any type of response from me, happy or otherwise. So I just stood three therewith my arms folded waiting to hear what he had to say to explain himself.

"ok…here goes" Edward mumbled "I know that I promised never to leave you again no matter what. It seems I keep breaking my promises to you and to my family."

I wanted to open my mouth to say a sarcastic remark but stopped and just waited for him to continue.

_T least I can keep my promise_ I just forgot to hid that thought from him

_Bella_

I just looked at him and lowered my head. I then looked at him through my lashed and waited.

"Bella, I believe you will still be the death of me." He said "the reason was because of another vampire. Her name was Samantha. She was the person I thought I was in love with until I met you."

I just stood there. I then moved and sat on the bed facing him. I then moved my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs. I also buried my head in my arms so that he didn't have to see the sadness in my eyes. I did however keep my promise and not say a word.

"Bella….." he whispered "please look at me"

I just shook my head and waited for him to continue, for my heart for fall to more pieces then it already did.

"I honestly have to say that I didn't not know what love was like until I fell in love with you. I know that it is not an excuse for leaving but I just had to say it."

The next thing I knew what that I felt some pressure on the bed and he removed my arms from around my legs. He then lifted my head so I had to look him straight in this golden topaz eyes.

"I went to Samantha" he continued "three was some unfinished business between us. We needed to get a divorce. We were married for about ten years. No one in my family even knew about it. So I left and went to England to get out of my marriage with her so that you and I would be able to be together forever." He finished " I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one more time because it will be the last time I ever hurt you again."

We just sat there on the bed looking into each other's eyes. Neither one of us wanted to say anything to ruin the comfortable silence. I honestly didn't know what to say. I expected him to tell him that he left because he was trying to protect me. Or that he wanted me to live a 'normal life'. I never expected him to day he left me at the alter to help us move on together. And I n_ever_ expected him to tell me he was married.

I still have no idea what to day or what to think. I just sat there looking into his eyes. A minute later, though there was a knock on the door.

"yes Alice" Edward said quietly still looking into my eyes for answers to unspoken questions.

"Bella should go hunting" she said opening the door

_and she might need some space now_

"I'll go" I said standing up" can jasper and Emmett come with me?"

"sure sis, we'll be happy to" Emmett said walking up the stairs and into the room.

Jasper came up behind him and smiled and sent a wave of calm towards me.

"I guess I'll see you later love." Edward whispered.

I gave him a small tight smile and started walking towards the door. I gave Alice a hug before I turned to my brothers with a smile on my face saying "I bet I get a grizzly before you do , Em" and ran out the door into the woods.


End file.
